searching for middle ground
by Hikari1127
Summary: Natsu's messy habits have got to stop. Lucy has an idea how—except it requires delicacy and subtlety, in the form of a black corset. And maybe a whip. Yeah, Erza gave her the idea. —NaLu, AU


**note:** I seriously don't know what happened here. Seriously.  
**note2:** I was planning something else for the ending but this just came and OMG I don't normally write like this!  
**note3:** Gosh, I don't even know what came over me to write this.  
**note4:** Too much, _too much_.  
**disclaimer:** I WON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT KILLS MY BABY. *cries in a corner*  
**summary:** Natsu is a mess and Lucy is getting ideas.

* * *

When they started living together, it kinda wasn't okay at first.

The apartment would be in complete and utter chaos whenever she came back, like a tornado, a hurricane and a sandstorm ravaged through the interior of her house, all at the same time. Clothes would be strewn on the floor like they don't own a thing called a _laundry basket_, food trashes would be loitering the surfaces of her furniture and through the deepest, darkest corners of the house, dust and mud and grime would make prints on her _expensive_ carpet and Natsu's cat's _crap_ just wouldn't end up on the litter box.

She knew Natsu was going to be messy (considering _she_ cleaned up after him that one time), but sometimes, she just didn't have the energy to deal with it after a long day of having to deal with other people's messes. Being a fashion magazine editor wasn't as easy as everyone made it out to be.

At that time, her boyfriend appeared from the kitchen with a pizza slice dripping cheese all over and a can of soda on both hands, his mewling cat following closely behind. "Hey, Luce." He waved, grinning brightly, the cheese stains ending up on her floor just as bright.

"Hey, Natsu." The tightness in the smile was not something she could stop from being there. Shoulders threatening to fall off from the weight, she set her bag down on a tiny (only) spot free of any mess, almost carefully. "Why is the house so messy?"

Natsu was now lounging on the couch, a nacho chip in between his lips, as he watched the television screen. Apparently being a fireman allowed him to just relax comfortably with junk foods flanking him from all sides (well, maybe it sorta did, but she wouldn't tell him that). "Oh, don't worry," he said with a grin, carefree as always (it would've made her smile on another occasion, she thought, but it only served to annoy her this time), "I'll clean those up, I promise."

Sighing, exasperated, she left him for the kitchen and prepared herself some dinner, considering she wouldn't want to eat Natsu's snacks anyway (it wasn't the food exactly—it was just that if she partook in his little feast of junk food, she would be sharing the responsibility of cleaning up the mess and she certainly did _not_ want that). But even after she had finished her platter of greens and Caesar dressing, the man had not even left his position of sitting down—thus, no mess has been cleared up ever since he promised to.

The house wasn't cleaned until she did it herself, and she stomped off to their room afterwards, slamming the door shut and making sure he heard it loud and clear.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Erza!"

The cookie she was holding in her hand turned to crumbs under the pressure of her tightening fingers, and she, shyly, wiped them off the table's surface. Well, there went her breakfast.

Her friend looked at her over the rim of her steaming coffee, eyes hard and firm. "Be strict with him," the redhead said, and she swore she saw a predatory glint pass through her brown irises. "Show him you won't stand for his laziness."

She felt a helpless sigh coming in. "But I just can't order him around like you do with Jellal, Erza." Briefly, she snickered at the thought of who wore the pants in the woman's relationship. Poor man. "You know how stubborn Natsu can be. If he doesn't want to do anything, he won't, and you sure as hell can't make him when he sets his mind on something."

Erza's gaze softened with understanding, but it didn't last long when an even harder determination flared in her eyes. "Give him an ultimatum."

She gasped, shocked. "Erza!"

The redhead was undeterred, if not more determined. "He's not cleaning up after himself and you can't live with the mess." She set the mug down and laced her fingers. "How are you supposed to live with each other for long if you can't even resolve this one thing?"

She hated how her friend had a point. She loved Natsu, she really did, but if he was driving her insane with the mess, it wasn't going to work.

She squared her shoulders. "Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

Really, Erza came up with the _weirdest_ ideas.

This was the only thought running in her head as she smoothed out the _costume_ she was wearing, eying it with distaste. Who knew Erza would have something like _this_? What does she do with it?!

On second thought, she didn't want to know.

(It even came with a whip. Seriously.)

Her breath hitched when she heard the front door's telltale opening and closing, signaling her of Natsu's arrival from work. She wanted more time to prepare herself but clearly, _clearly_, the world wouldn't give her that. Pulling the leather corset lower down—as if it would cover up her shame and embarrassment—and giving herself a quick once-over, she walked on knee-high boots and exited the room, taking the whip as she went (because she'll never know when it could come in handy).

"Lucyyyyy, I'm hoooo—what the hell."

For a short time, she reveled in bringing a shocked expression to his face, but his roaming eyes only made her face heat up. _Well, wasn't this the reaction you wanted?_ a voice in her head said, and she shut it up with clenched teeth. With a clear of her throat, his attention was back on her face. God, if only the wooden floor would just swallow her up. "Hello, Natsu," she said, keeping her voice thick and seductive, eyes lidded and gaze sultry.

Natsu took off his jacket, shooting her a questioning look. "Is there any reason you're wearing _that_?"

_Of course there is, you idiot! I wouldn't wear this just because I felt like it!_ she thought but bit her tongue before she could say it. Instead, she stuck to the script in her head and walked closer to her boyfriend, making sure she used her hips for as much as she can. "No reason," she said, looking up at him through her lashes, "just a deal, that's all."

That seemed to pique his interest. "A deal?" he echoed, walking closer to her.

Feeling more confident now—and slightly more comfortable—she pressed herself against him and trailed her fingers up his arm, feeling a shiver crawl through his entire body. _It's been so long since I've messed with him like this_, she thought to herself, amused at how Natsu seemed to catch his breath. "The apartment's really messy, don't you think?" she purred, and her ears barely picked up his faint sound of agreement. "How about for each day you clean up, you get a treat from me, hmm?"

She swore that Natsu discreetly eyed the whip before he squeaked a high-pitched "I'll get on to it!" and promptly swept the coffee table with his bare hands, resolving to get the broom and rags after. Very amused and satisfied, she let out a small chuckle.

She figured this was so much better than an ultimatum. Natsu cleaned because he wanted to, and not because she forced him to—plus, an ultimatum surely wouldn't have ended well—and compromise? Psh, in this relationship, it's all about wrapping the other around your little finger.

It was just that, now, as Natsu wiped the furnitures clean faster than he inhaled food, she got him right where she wanted. Happy seemed to meow in agreement, the sound he gave her weirdly similar to "Aye!".

(And this was their middle ground. This was how they compromised.)

* * *

**note:** I didn't plan this ending. It literally wrote itself (well, I wrote it, but I didn't _intend_ to).  
**note2:** GAH I AM INNOCENT, I SWEAR.  
**note3:** I don't even know anymore. Better write some angst to cleanse me :D jk I'll write fluff, too.


End file.
